Charges Sweethearts
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: Miyako finally decides that she's going to follow her dreams: starting a girl band. ON HIATUS
1. The Long and Winding Road

So I haven't seen a story like/about this on this site yet, and if there is already one then I apologize to the person who authored it. The story is about Miyako starting a band, and I think I'm going to tell this story from her point of view. I haven't written from her perspective, and I suppose this is practice. I will be continuing it, but I don't know if this will be something extremely short or adequately long. Who knows it all depends on if people want to read. You may find this uninteresting, and this may be a failed tiny little project on my part, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Also the name of this story is the name Miyako comes up with for the band. I used a random band name generator and chose the first option I got.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

><p>As Miyako stood in the crowd of yet another Teen-age Wolves concert she, like so many of the other girls in attendance, had a starry look in her eyes. Every single time she went to a concert, no matter the genre or quality of music, the same thing always happened. She would hear the strum of a guitar, the beat of the drums, or even just listen to the lyrics of a song no matter how corny they were, and she would instantly become entranced. Many bands had mistaken Miyako for being a new fangirl of theirs because of the dreamy looks on her face, but honestly the only reason she went to all the concerts that she did was for the simple reason of loving music. It was her secret obsession.<p>

Most of the money Miyako earned by working at her family's convenience store actually went to buying tickets to a show or new CDs, with the exception of her special savings which she refused to dip into, but lately she was actually starting to feel more empty inside. Music had always been the thing to rejuvenate her when she felt down or bad, and now that all the music she listened to didn't seem to do the trick, Miyako knew exactly what she had to do. She had to make music of her own.

She had been practicing with an old electric guitar that her father used to play with when he was in high school, and Miyako personally considered herself pretty good at it. She thought that she needed a new one though, and she found one that caught her eye in a music shop that was located in Tokyo the last time she went shopping there with her sisters. She knew that once she had enough money saved up that she would buy that gorgeous lavender masterpiece.

"Miyako-san let's go."

Taken out of her trance by her friend's talking Miyako turned and looked over at Hikari who had accompanied her to the concert. Miyako furrowed her eyebrows at her younger friend since she had interrupted the best part of the last song of the night. A half second later Miyako decided to ignore Hikari, and after shushing the girl she closed her eyes, and went back to enjoying the music. She grunted when Hikari tugged on her arm.

"Come on."

Miyako sighed as she grabbed Hikari's arm and began dragging her to the entrance of the small stadium that they were at. She wasn't sure if Yamato and his band were going to do an encore, but Miyako somewhat hoped that they didn't since she was about to leave. As she and Hikari left she caught the melody of Yamato's voice as he sang the last line of the song. The words were cheesy, but he had such a pretty voice.

"You better have a good reason for wanting to leave early."

They were now walking down the street from the stadium in the direction of Hikari's apartment, and Miyako debated whether or not she was going to spend the night at the girl's home. If she did she was most likely going to enjoy herself, but then she wouldn't be able to practice with her father's guitar. Since the day her father let her use it, it had been Miyako's routine to practice for at least two hours a day, usually more if she had the time, in hopes that one day she, like Yamato, could play music for waves of adoring fans. She needed all the practice she could get, and if she just sat around with Hikari all night then she was never going to be as good as she needed to be.

"If we waited until later, then it would have taken us a long time to get out of there."

Miyako rolled her eyes since Hikari was a terrible liar, and instead wondered on what kind of band she would join. Who would she play with? What genre of music would they play? Would she join an existing band? Or would she go out and start her own?

It always seemed to be at night where Miyako would let herself have more glamorous thoughts about life, and if she had to be honest with herself she always figured that her getting into music was more fantasy than anything else. That life was her dream, a secret dream that she hadn't shared with anyone else yet, and she didn't want to disappoint herself by ending up as the next owner of her family's convenience store. She didn't see anything wrong with inheriting the store since she actually enjoyed working there herself, but she wanted to do something bigger than that. Besides, Chizuru had already called dibs on taking the store when their parents died or retired.

"Hikari-chan?"

Miyako snuck a glance at her friend, and noticed that she looked like something was on her mind. She would have to ask her about that to see if everything was okay, but she figured that that could wait until later. When the younger girl didn't seem to hear her, Miyako decided that she was going to repeat herself, but she stopped when Hikari responded with an 'hmmm'.

"Can you play any instruments?"

Hikari looked at her oddly, and Miyako didn't really know what compelled to ask that question out of nowhere. Maybe she was subconsciously being proactive about what she really wanted to do, but she didn't mind seeing as maybe finally she was actually going to get into music. She frowned when Hikari gave a small giggle as if her question was something that was completely ridiculous.

"No, I'm not good at stuff like that."

Well it was worth a try. It would have been fun to play with a friend instead of finding a band of strangers to join, but if Hikari didn't know how to play, then finding strangers would have to suffice. Although having a close friend to start a band with would force her to stick with playing music; it would force her to stick with her dream.

"Does your brother still have that bass guitar that Yamato-san gave him?"

Yamato giving Taichi a signed bass as a birthday present was something that was a miniscule event, and the only reason Miyako remembered about it was because Jun wouldn't stop talking with Momoe about how lucky Taichi was. Frankly it had been annoying at the time, but now Miyako was glad that Jun was best friends with her older sister. She watched Hikari think for a moment and grinned at what the younger girl said next.

"I think so."

The grin only grew larger from there as Miyako knew what she was going to do. She hoped she was a good teacher; she didn't even take into account that the bass guitar only has four strings.

* * *

><p>I don't know if what I wrote is even slightly good. Tell me what you think. I bid you adieu.<p> 


	2. Where the Wild Things Are

Leon here with the second chapter of this story. Truthfully to me, this is a fun little story that is different than all my other ones. It lacks the drama, the angst, the ect, ect, and honestly it simply is just straight up fun for me. I wrote this chapter in like half an hour right before I leve for my childhood developement class. I'm having a blast with this story, I just hope that you guys still enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

* * *

><p>So apparently Miyako wasn't as good a teacher as she thought she was going to be. Hikari had been terrible when she was practicing with Taichi's bass to the point of being cringe worthy, but Miyako was unfazed with the terrible noises that the younger girl created; she had a plan. Against Hikari's wishes Miyako dragged the girl over to Yamato one day right before one of his concerts started so that they could ask the young man for help. Miyako had told Yamato that Hikari wanted to learn to play the bass guitar to impress a boy whose older brother also played that instrument. Thinking that Miyako was talking about his little brother Yamato immediately agreed to teach the girl, but Hikari was reluctant to go to her lessons with the Yamato, because she said she felt bad about lying to him. To Hikari's annoyance, when Miyako heard this she simply laughed and said that they weren't lying at all.<p>

"Good job Hikari-chan, you're really getting the hang of this."

Miyako's smile was broader than she imagined Hikari's was when she heard this, and she just shook with anticipation at the realization that she, now they thanks to the younger girl's involvement, was another step closer to her goal. She was glad that Hikari was going to join her on her musical mission, because although it would have still been great to join any band that would take her, the fact that she was starting one with a friend made the adventure seem all the more adventurous.

"Thank you Yamato-san for the lesson, when do you want me to come back for the next one?"

After catching herself leaning forward from her seat in the living room, Miyako sat straight up and began pretending that she wasn't eavesdropping on the lesson. Hikari was uncomfortable with having Miyako watch her as she learned how to play the bass, but Miyako was adamant about accompanying the girl to her lessons; it was Yamato who came up with a compromise. Miyako would take the younger girl to the Ishida's when it came time for Hikari's lessons, but she would have to stay in the living while Yamato took Hikari to his room to teach her. It was boring simply waiting, and ever the imaginative individual, Miyako would dream up scenarios where Taichi or Takeru would burst through the front door and challenge Yamato to a fight to the death for defiling Hikari's honor. In her waiting where she wasn't daydreaming things that were completely insane, Miyako actually wondered what Taichi or Takeru would do if they knew that Yamato was completely alone with Hikari in his room. Hell, what would Sora do?

"Actually I'm thinking that this is gonna be your last lesson," Miyako's eyebrows furrowed with confusion, but when she saw Yamato and Hikari emerge from the former's room, she began pretending that she was listening to music, of course, on her mp3, "from here on out all you need is a bit of practice and you'll be impressing this boy of yours in no time."

She pretended to turn off her mp3, and Miyako smiled at Hikari when the younger girl gave her an annoyed glance. Throughout the entire time that Yamato had been teaching her, Hikari kept wanting to come clean about why she was learning how to play the bass guitar from him, but Miyako wouldn't let her. Miyako kept saying they had nothing to come clean about since she had been honest from the beginning; Hikari remained annoyed.

"Are you sure?"

Yamato grinned at the younger girl, and in way that didn't seem to suit him at all, he looked a bit excited. It was probably because he felt that he had done his job as a big brother by giving Hikari the lessons that she requested. Takeru better be grateful.

"Trust me you're a natural Hikari-chan," Yamato's eyes drifted to the anxious looking Miyako on the couch, and he quickly averted them away. There was something off about her at the moment, but he couldn't put his finger on it, "so when do you think you're going to be showing this guy that you can play bass?"

A nervous laugh and smile later, Hikari responded:

"Oh, just whenever."

Yamato smiled obviously knowing why Hikari seemed so nervous. If Sora had an older brother asking questions about when he was going to make a move on her, he would also be nervous and somewhat creeped out. Ah, young love.

"Okay I understand, but hey Takeru is coming over in a little bit if you wanted to stick around."

Miyako watched from her spot in the living room to see a smiling Hikari look in her direction. At first it seemed that Hikari was excited about sticking around to hang out with Takeru, but Miyako had been in enough tight situations to know what Hikari really wanted. She got up from where she was sitting, and she grabbed Hikari by the arm as she began dragging her to the front door of the apartment.

"Sorry Yamato-san we have to go right now," Yamato looked confused for a moment and he began to open his mouth, but he didn't say anything as Miyako decided to interrupt him, "girl stuff."

Yamato nodded, and as the girls left the Ishida's apartment, forgetting the bass that Hikari had taken there, the younger girl seemed a little bit angry. Neither spoke until leaving the apartment and Miyako decided that she would wait until Hikari said something. The faster the younger girl got what was on her mind off her chest, than the faster they could go back to talking about what was truly important. Music.

"Takeru's going to think that I like him now."

Miyako rolled her eyes. Could they go through one day without having to talk about Hikari's boy problems? No? Damn it. It was going to be a long walk home, and Miyako decided she was simply going to just hear out what Hikari had to say, and then belt out the apology she had prepared for such an occasion. As Hikari drabbled on and on about her current 'problem', Miyako instead begin to think about what truly required their attention. They needed a drummer.

* * *

><p>That first part of the last paragraph was kind of a jab to Hikari based relationship fics if you couldn't tell at all.<p> 


	3. Drummer Ex Machina

Leon here with chapter three. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, and I hope, and assume, that all of you know what a Deus ex Machina is.

* * *

><p>Her plan was perfect: put flyers all around music hotspots in the city, wait a bit, and then hold tryouts for whoever answered said flyers; or at least her plan was perfect in theory. It had been a couple weeks since Miyako had put up the flyers looking for a drummer for the band she was starting, and she was actually becoming a little agitated at the fact that only a handful of people had answered her flyer so far. Although, she did concede to the fact that it gave Hikari more time to practice the bass, and therefore more time to look better when their next potential drummer wanted to see how they sounded like.<p>

"So what do you think?"

Honestly, Miyako had not even been listening to the girl who was currently auditioning to join their band, and she felt slightly guilty about the fact that she knew she was going to reject her. The girl was, to put it simply, terrible, and Miyako had already decided that she would be objective in who she would let become their drummer. She looked over at Hikari who seemed edgy as if she knew that Miyako was going to deny this person the chance to be in their band as well, and the older girl bit the inside of her cheek glad that Hikari had given her free reign to decide who was going to play with them.

"We'll give you a call."

The girl who had been auditioning frowned obviously knowing that Miyako had no intention of calling to tell her that she had made the band, and she simply grabbed her things and stormed off.

"So, what now Miyako-san?"

The older girl stroked her chin thinking of what to tell Hikari, and she was honestly slightly disappointed at how all the auditions had turned out so far. There was no one who Miyako could say had 'touched' her in the way that she needed to be, and she was starting to wonder if they could actually find someone who would be able to have that type of effect on her. Sure, Hikari didn't actually mind what type of experience or talent a person had, but Miyako was being completely objective and professional in this matter, and she refused to let someone join their band if she didn't see a certain fire in their eyes.

"Let's wait a bit more, and then come up with a plan okay?"

It was an answer that Miyako herself would have been unsatisfied with if she was the one that received it, but she knew that Hikari would be completely okay with it. The younger girl was the type of person who thought that if something didn't hurt anybody, than it was completely fine. Miyako on the other hand was proudly stubborn, and was the type of person that when she wanted something, she would try, and try, and try, and try, and try again until she got it. Miyako was a champion.

"Alright."

A few more moments passed with neither girls saying anything, but then they each started to pack up their things so that they could just head back to Hikari's apartment to hang out or do something equally mundane. The place where the audition had been held, the place where the two girls practiced their instruments, was one of the backrooms of the Inoue's convenience store, and they had been given permission to do whatever they wanted there as long as they tidied up and as long as they helped around the store, on time that wasn't Miyako's work schedule of course, if the need for it came up. It was a sweet deal in Miyako's opinion, and she was glad that her family was helping her out with her music; even though they still just thought that it was a silly hobby that she had instead of being a dream.

It wasn't until about a minute later, when both girls seemed just about ready to leave, that there was a knock at the door of the room that they were in. Miyako looked to Hikari and then rolled her eyes as she assumed that it was just one of her sisters that was most likely going to ask them to move something around, although Miyako had a strange feeling inside her that told her that this wasn't the case. Can anyone say Deus ex Machina?

As Miyako opened the door so that they could see who it was that knocked, and so that she and Hikari could leave right afterwards, she was surprised at who she saw. It was Sora and she looked as if she was curiously nervous, as if she had something awkward to say, or as if the thing she was going to say was something that was not expected of her.

"Hey are you guys starting a band?"

Miyako blinked. It was an extremely unnatural way of starting a conversation, especially for Sora of all people, but the way that the oldest girl said it was more of blurting it out than anything else. It was also an unusual out of nowhere type of question, and Miyako quirked her eyebrows trying to think of why Sora would randomly show up in the back room of her convenience store to, also randomly, ask about the flyers that she had posted around Odaiba for band try-outs. It was odd; the unrealistic type of odd.

"Yeah, why do you ask Sora-san?"

Sora then proceeded to pull a flyer out of her jacket pocket, one of the many that Miyako had spent a lot of her time posting around, and she handed it to the younger girl. She needed something to pass her time with, what with Yamato putting more and more of his attention on his music, and she figured that joining up with Miyako and Hikari to start a band could be fun. Well, at least more fun than sitting around at Yamato's band practice waiting for him to be finished.

"Well I've seen these around town, and I was wondering if I could try out?"

Miyako raised an eyebrow, and then shared a glance with Hikari. She honestly didn't know what to think, and she wondered why Sora would even want to join their band. Granted they were all Chosen, but they didn't really hang out all that much with the exception of get-togethers where everyone was included. All this just seemed…weird.

"Can you play drums?"

Sora beamed knowing that what Miyako said was practically a yes, and she made her way past Miyako and Hikari to a drum set that was set up a little ways into the room. The way said room was arranged she figured it was probably for other auditions that other girls were involved in, and she sat down in the chair, or as some call it throne, that was in front of the drum set. As she picked up the drum sticks that were resting on the snare drum, Sora wondered if doing this was a good idea. Sure, she could play a little bit, but she was nowhere near amazing.

"I can play enough to where I fill in for Yamato's band whenever their drummer is gone."

Wow, what an extremely contrived and highly implausible coincidence! Miyako looked at Sora very skeptically; in her opinion it was like something out of a story that was extremely poorly written. However, all her doubts were purged from her mind when she heard Sora begin to play. She shared a look with Hikari, and she knew that they had found their drummer. Deus ex Machina? Indeed.

* * *

><p>Fun, fun, fun.<p> 


	4. Mailman, bring me no more blues

To answer the question on how many more people are going to join the band it's two more with no OC's. Mimi will be one of them.

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon.

* * *

><p>So they still hadn't found a singer, truth be told they hadn't been looking very hard, and Miyako was wondering where and when they would find one. After conversing with her two band mates about whether or not any of them were comfortable with lead singing, both Hikari and Sora declined. Miyako herself decided that she didn't mind the act of singing itself, but she had no intention of being the front man for their band, instead hoping to remain just the guitarist and possibly backup singer if there was a need for it.<p>

"So which one are we going to watch?"

Miyako was knocked out of her daze by Hikari and frowned at the younger girl who was holding a romantic comedy in one hand and a dramatic one in the other. She scolded herself for being distracted by the band again since she had promised Hikari that tonight was going to be purely a girl's night, but Miyako couldn't help it since their group was still incomplete. There was still a missing piece to their musical ensemble, possibly more than one, and there were gears constantly turning inside her head on how they were going to fix it. Something drastic needed to be done. In her opinion, if possible, that something also needed to be adorable as to better fit in with the other members of the band.

"I feel like laughing, I say that one."

After picking the romantic comedy Miyako smiled at the way that Hikari perked up and put the movie in the DVD player, and she was glad that she had taken the girl under her wing so to speak. It was nice to have another girl to regularly hang out with, her other constant companion being the young male Iori, and Miyako had often found it odd at how good of friends she became with Hikari. She had always assumed the reason for this was because when excluding the older chosen they were the only girls in the group. It wasn't bad being around guys all the time, but sometimes a girl just needed to kick back with a friend and watch stupid movies with her. Right now, while in their ice cream stained pajamas, they were in paradise.

As Hikari walked back over to the couch and sat beside her, Miyako handed the other girl a blanket. It was late at night and it was starting to get cold, and Miyako remembered that Hikari had been sickly when she was younger. It was never something that she herself saw, Hikari seeming to be just as healthy as anyone else she knew, but Miyako didn't really want to take any kind of chance. She was about to ask Hikari if she needed anything else just in case, but then she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. When she looked she was surprised at who was calling.

"Hey Takeru-kun, what's up?"

Miyako's eyes met with the now alert Hikari, and she made sure that she was vigilant to what Takeru was going to say. She couldn't remember the last time that he had called her, usually texting instead when there was something that they needed to talk about, and there was a strange little feeling to it all. For a moment she wondered if he was calling to confess the love he had for Daisuke or Ken or something, but then she shook her head deciding that she had been reading too many yaoi stories online.

"We're at your front door. Can you open up?"

Now this was odd. Miyako hung up her phone and made her way to her front door, and when she cracked it open she saw a slightly smiling Takeru and a wildly beaming Daisuke. Why were the two of them at her door so late? Why were Daisuke and Takeru together despite not being known to be the best of friends? And why did they seem pretty happy at the moment? Miyako's eyebrows quirked; maybe the yaoi stuff wasn't all that far off.

"What do you want?"

It had been more brash than Miyako had intended, but oh well this was just Takeru and Daisuke. They wouldn't mind it if it came from her, because everyone knew that she said and acted how she wanted whenever she wanted; Miyako was a wild horse. Although, she did question how 'wild' she was due to the fact that she still lived with her parents and diligently attended to school.

"We want in on this band thing."

Takeru's face flashed with a slight annoyance since Daisuke had agreed to leave the talking to him, and to not rush anything. He sighed since it was supposed to come up organically instead of it being out in the open from the start, but he decided to be a little more optimistic due to the fact that Miyako preferred things that were clear and straightforward. Hopefully, they didn't sound like perverts.

"Yeah, we figured you guys could use a hand."

Miyako looked over her shoulder to see what Hikari thought and saw that the other girl was fiercely shaking her head. She was smart enough to know that that meant that Hikari didn't want the boys to join up with them, but regardless she was curious as to why they would want anything to do with their band, and how they knew about it in the first place.

"How did you guys know about the band we started?"

"You mean besides the crap load of flyers scattered around town?"

Okay, Daisuke had a point with his interjection, and Miyako just scoffed as a way to show her acceptance of the answer. Either way that still left the question as to what the two of them actually wanted at the moment.

"It's a girl band."

Surely this would be enough to detract them.

"Yeah we know, but Daisuke-kun and I figured that we can help out as roadies or something."

Apparently not.

"What do you two gain from being our roadies?"

Miyako sized up the two boys again, who were still standing in the hallway of her apartment, and she tried to figure them out. They seemed to be having trouble in taking the hint that they weren't exactly welcome into the band. Boys are oblivious.

"Girl power stuff is the type of thing that cute girls like to go to right?"

Miyako stood there and watched as Takeru almost immediately punched Daisuke in the arm for being so blunt about their intentions. She looked over her shoulder to Hikari again, and Miyako clearly saw the odd look on the girl's face that seemed to say that she didn't like that the two boys who had always fought over her seemed to be coming up with plans to get with 'cute girls'. Miyako could only roll her eyes before she turned her attention back on the two guys just on the other side of her apartment door.

"Really Takeru? You too?"

The blonde merely shrugged, and Miyako was honestly surprised that he was in on this with Daisuke. She expected this kind of thing from the latter, but from Takeru as well? She sighed. In her eyes, due to their plan to pick up chicks at her band's concerts, Daisuke and Takeru were officially idiots.

"Come in."

She fully opened the door and made room for them to enter her apartment. Idiots or not they still needed someone to lug their crap around.

* * *

><p>I liked this chapter.<p> 


	5. Beneath the dance hall lights

So chapter 5 for this story is here, and one thing that I did with this chapter that I haven't done with any of the other ones is that I didn't sprinkle any tiny bits of humor into it. Sure, the other chapters didn't really have any 'ha-ha' funny parts in it, but I did put little bits that I thought were at least slightly humorous in it. This one is different. It's not dramatic or anything, since this story is one that I aim for it to be mostly light-hearted, but there is a noticeable lack of 'humor' in it. There's a reason for it, though it might not be a very good one depending on your personal opinion.

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon.

* * *

><p>Miyako's eyes were shining brightly as she stared on in amazement. Mimi had finally made a stop in her trip around the world to visit Japan, and Miyako couldn't help but be enthralled by all of the older girl's wild stories. A lot them were things that she only had experience in dreaming about, and she knew that she would have doubted the truth in everything that was said if it didn't come from Mimi. And the insistence of said older girl all of the female Chosen were having tea at Sora's home since they wouldn't be in anyone's way there, and Miyako couldn't help but feel like a complete adult.<p>

Sure, she was in her final year of high school, but that didn't change the fact that she still had a curfew to obey, had homework to do every day, was treated like a kid in her family just because she was the youngest in it, and had little responsibility beyond her job at the convenience store and keeping her grades up. The fact that she had once played a part in saving two different worlds didn't do much to make her feel like she was her own person, but recently all this was starting to change for Miyako. The band was starting to come together more and more every day, and it wasn't until now when she was drinking tea with her friends that she realized something; she was carving her own future. No authority figures telling her what to do, no digital prophecies deciding what fate was going to be, no deranged psychopaths threatening the world. No, it was simply her and a guitar living day to day; Miyako, living the life.

"Hey, are you alright over there?"

Miyako refocused her eyes on Mimi, and she was slightly embarrassed that she had let her thoughts take her mind to somewhere else again. It was something that she couldn't help since she was ever the imaginative person, and it wasn't the first time that the random inklings of her mind had caused her to drift away from the real world. She returned the smile that Mimi was giving her, and she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit envious of her.

Mimi was barely a year older than Miyako, barely a year living on her own, and she had already lived so much in that short amount of time. She had crossed new frontiers in strides as if it was nothing, and Mimi was someone that Miyako had come to admire. There was an air of freedom about the older girl, the same type of air that Miyako found in music, and she wished that just once she could learn how to take life head on in the same manner. Despite the fact that if anyone around them was asked of their opinion, Miyako and Mimi both shared that trait; it was just a matter of the former learning to embrace it.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She wasn't usually this timid about anything, but after talking and thinking about everything Mimi had done in the last year, Miyako knew that she wanted to live her life in the same way. She didn't want to travel or see the world, but what she wanted was to coast through time as if it were a grand adventure; a never-ending story if you will.

Miyako took a sip of her tea, and then she looked up and noticed that Sora and Mimi had begun to talk again. It was weird how she became so oblivious to her surroundings whenever she began to ponder her life, but in all honestly she thought that it was for the best. There was no way that she could think about her future, think about her dreams, if she still had one foot in the present; a bird can't fly without using both of its wings.

"Stay in Japan."

She knew it was rude to interrupt the conversation of her elders, but Miyako defiantly stared down Mimi and Sora as they broke off their discussion to look at her. She could tell that neither of them knew what to respond, and Miyako didn't even have to look at Hikari to know that she was going to make herself scarce for this new slightly awkward topic. Miyako knew she had no right to demand something so huge from Mimi, but there was something inside her telling her that this needed to be done. She didn't know why, she didn't know what compelled her, but Miyako would stand her ground; she was taking life head on.

Mimi herself just gave the younger girl an odd look as the statement was something that surprised her, and she set down her tea cup as she thought about what Miyako had blurted out. Was this something that had to do with the band that they had all been talking about earlier? It was possible, but the fire she saw in Miyako's eyes made her feel that that didn't have anything to do with it. She didn't know why the fire in Miyako's gaze burned as bright as it did, but just the sight of it made Mimi's eyes start to shine brightly as she just continued to look at Miyako; she couldn't help but stare on in amazement.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p> 


	6. Sixty Girls, One Cup

Yes, I'm late on the update, and you can go look on my bio page to see the reason why if you haven't already. I really like this story, and I'm not comfortable letting it die like so many other stories on this site, so here I am, and here you guys go.

Disclaimer: Do not own digimon, never did and never will. Same goes for Dragonball which I reluctant have no chance of owning.

P.S. I wasn't that big a fan of the chapter previous to this one. It was so much different than all the other ones and frankly not as good as them either. It was to test out the format of the story, and well test failed! The following is a throwback to the first four chapters so to speak. I quite enjoyed this one, and in my humble opinion, which I respect, I think it might be one of my more favorite ones.

* * *

><p>Tea with the rest of the girls was always a delightful experience for Miyako, but what made this particular tea time even more fabulous than it already was? Having the chance to enjoy it while also being able to judge a multitude of hopeful young ladies.<p>

"Alright girls, just line up and we'll get to each of you soon," as Miyako herded the fifty-odd number of teenage girls into the Inoue's convenience store, she paused when she remembered what her dad had reminded her to do as per their agreement, "and feel free to get snacks and drinks if you want. You can pay when you finish your audition."

She had honestly been surprised that her mom and dad let her hold auditions for her band's lead singer in the convenience store, but hey, Miyako was glad that things had gone out in her favor. Apparently it was a good way to advertise how 'awesome' their store was, and apparently it was getting easier and easier to fool her parents every passing day.

"So, Miyako-san what did you want us to do now?"

Making her way behind the judges table and to her seat, Miyako sat down and relaxed for a moment all the while taking a lengthy sip of her tea. She looked up at Takeru and Daisuke who were sweaty and waiting for more instructions, and she could truthfully say that the two of them had been more useful slaves than she thought that they were going to be.

The two of them were the ones who designed, paid for, and put up new flyers advertising that Miyako and company were looking for a singer. The two of them were the ones who had shown up at the Inoue's store at six in the morning to set it up so that it would be a suitable environment for singing auditions to be held. The two of them had unloaded the new truckload of goods for the store taking it and sorting it in the storage room, and they had even been sweet little lads in that they made tea and snack cakes for the enjoyment of: Hikari, Sora, Mimi, and the ever strict taskmaster Inoue Miyako. Takeru and Daisuke were probably the best roadies in all of Japan.

"You can hand out this form for everyone to sign up and tell them how this is gonna work, and Daisuke here is going to stand around and look pretty."

She watched as Takeru took the clipboard that was lying in front of her and went off to follow her orders, and then she glanced at the surprisingly large group of girls that had shown up. Barely a handful of girls had auditioned to be their band's drummer before they had chosen Sora, and yet here they were in the double digits clamoring to become a lead vocalist. Miyako figured that it might be because there were more girls that sang than there were that played drums, but the possibility still remained that there were more superficial reasons for trying out to sing.

Maybe some of them had it in their mind that by being a lead singer in a band they could become Japan's next music idol sensation? Setting her tea down on the table, Miyako felt disappointed in the fact that her gender could be really idiotic at times. Although, seeing the reason why Daisuke and Takeru had become her band's roadies, she settled on the fact that guys were really stupid as well.

"How come Takeru gets to talk to all the girls?"

Point proven.

"Because, shut up."

Deciding to now ignore Daisuke not giving him a chance to respond, Miyako turned to Hikari to say something but then grunted when she saw what her friend had been doing. It had taken just a few moments of observing for her to see what was on Hikari's mind, and Miyako was beyond exasperated at this point. The younger girl kept sneaking glances at Takeru and then Daisuke, and over and over again in a cycle, and Miyako suddenly wished that the boys had mixed in some good whiskey with the tea. Yeah she was interested in which guy Hikari fancied like five years ago, but at this point Miyako didn't really care anymore. No normal person would.

"Screw this."

And just like that, Daisuke had her attention once again. There he stood proud as the morning Sahara, proud as the Saiyan race from the ever popular Dragonball franchise created by Akira Toriyama, and Miyako watched as Daisuke ignored her command of 'standing around looking pretty' and made his way over to Takeru and the auditioning female population that he was instructing. Roadies aren't supposed to do this; slaves aren't supposed to rebel!

"Hey girls," Daisuke paused as his eyes glossed over the people auditioning. Two guys, and what? Fifty, sixty girls? He liked those odds, "I think my friend here forgot to mention that you need to write your phone numbers down too."

Takeru not really sure what was happening, eyed Daisuke. What did he have up his sleeve?

"Oh and ladies," it took just a moment for Daisuke to take off his shirt, and just another one for Takeru to nod and follow his lead, "tell us which one of us you prefer."

Miyako literally face-palmed; she didn't know who the bigger idiots were: Takeru and Daisuke, or the moronic girls that were now swooning over them.

* * *

><p>So yeah I'm back. Making rounds in updating all of my stuff on account of I dropped everything for you guys who checked the bio know what, and you people can start expecting regular updates again. Like I said earlier, this chapter is one of my favorites.<p> 


	7. Show Business

So I had writer's block concerning this story. Also, the crappy chapter I had written earlier, you guys know which one it is, made me want to just drop this story all together.

I decided not to, and cut loose and had fun with this update. Wrote it in like twenty minutes.

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, ese.

P.S. I also renamed every single chapter. All of them are ridiculous.

* * *

><p>"Hey, we're here!"<p>

Miyako excited at the news that she had to tell Sora burst into the older girl's apartment without even bothering to knock first or see if anyone was home first; as she strolled inside she was followed cautiously by Hikari, and also another random girl named Kokoro. Said girl being the subject of the news, seeing as Miyako had finally picked a singer for them. Despite her excitement though, it died down a bit when they walked into Sora's living room and saw the girl doing what looked to be comforting Mimi as Mimi lay motionless and face down on her a couch.

"Is something wrong?"

The girl frowned seeing as Mimi, one of the people whom she admired most in the world, looked like she was utterly depressed. Not good.

"She's been like this all day."

She nodded at what Sora said, and bit the inside of her cheek as she thought of what had possibly happened. Maybe on the way over to Sora's Mimi had run into trouble with some local gangs and was tired because she had fought them and beat them up? Unlikely. Maybe Mimi had been exercising all day as a means to keep her amazing figure and this was the result of her weariness? Probable, but boring. Maybe something with aliens? Miyako inwardly grinned at the thought; yeah aliens totally had something to do with this.

"Did something happen?"

She quickly glanced over at Hikari when the girl spoke, and Miyako couldn't help but feel her frown grow just the tiniest bit more. Her young friend was going to ruin the mystery; the romance.

"Her family went broke. They can't even afford a plane ticket for her to get back home for another month."

On the surface it was something that seemed unfortunate, but after a moment of thought Miyako puffed out her chest proudly having already come up with a ridiculous solution to the very real problem. Her suggestion was well-meaning but misplaced, and when Miyako was later asked about why she suggested it in the first place, she said because she didn't think that something as trivial as money would have had an effect on Mimi. Clearly, as book smart as she was, Miyako lived in her own little fantasy world. Like a child with a little too much sugar in its system.

"How bout she join the band then? It'll help take her mind off things, and who knows what else might happen."

Sora blinked not knowing at first if Miyako was being serious, but after a moment and after she realized that the girl was being completely sincere, Sora looked over at Hikari and the stranger girl to see if they thought anything. Hikari simply shrugged and the other girl who she didn't know simply looked away, and not finding either reaction helpful Sora looked back at the motionless blob known as Mimi. Seeing her old friend doing little more than breathe, Sora sighed and decided to just humor Miyako since she didn't really have any other option.

"What would she play?"

"She can be our singer."

It sounded more like Miyako was being boastful and declaring a reality rather than making a suggestion for a friend, but Sora just ignored that fact and glanced other at Mimi who for the first time that night move slightly in her spot. Sure, it didn't really make any sense other than if they were fictional characters and the current situation was being used for the sake of plot convenience to hurry along the story, but she decided to just roll with it since it seemed to actually be working.

"I'm not sure, but I think that's a yes."

With that Miyako beamed glad that she had rescued Mimi and saved the day, but the brief celebration ended shortly thereafter as the scrappy plot ornament character named Kokoro decided to butt her way into the situation and ruin a 'happy' moment.

"Wait, I thought I was going to be the singer?"

"You're fired."

Miyako's smile just kept shining due to the fact that her band had a new lead singer in the form of Mimi, and that they were able to do this all with preserving the status quo! The tension in the air, or the awkward looks being given to her didn't seem to faze Miyako. It was as if she didn't even notice.

"Sorry, what?"

"We appreciate your continued service and loyalty. We wish you all the best in your endeavors."

The room went silent for a moment. No one other than Miyako actually believing what was going on.

"Are you serious?"

"Get out."

Kokoro was speechless, and as she tried to think of something to say she simply shut her mouth angrily and stormed out of Sora's apartment slamming the door on the way out. It would be about a minute before Hikari decided to speak up.

"That was kind of mean."

"It's show business darling."

"But-"

Hikari never got the chance to finish her statement as Miyako immediately interrupted her.

"We showed Kokoro," pausing Miyako rummaged through her purse wildly searching for something, and when she found her sunglasses she put them on as slowly and dramatically as she could, "that we mean business."

Sora and Hikari blinked with mouths wide open unable to come up with something to say. Instead, Mimi raised her head up for the first time in the conversation.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Yeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!<p> 


End file.
